


Od pewnego piątku do każdego dnia

by wookami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, daisuga - Freeform, przemyślenia, szkoła, życie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookami/pseuds/wookami





	Od pewnego piątku do każdego dnia

Oczywiście, oceny są ważne – i to nie tylko w kontekście tego, żeby dostać zgodę na aktywności klubowe. Trzeba myśleć o przyszłości, czyli studiach, a na końcu dobrej pracy. Potem, no, może trochę w międzyczasie, można założyć rodzinę. Czy on o tym wie?

\- Tak, mamo, wiem. Jestem z powrotem za kilka godzin.

Krótkie wyjaśnienie, bowiem Daichi nie uważał, by konieczne było wytłuszczanie po raz kolejny cotygodniowej tradycji piątkowego wieczoru z Sugawarą. Nie, skoro trwało to już niemal dobre trzy lata. Mało co mogło zmienić ich plany na ostatni dzień roboczy. Piątek to ich dzień, poznali się w piątek - a raczej Suga zdecydował się wówczas uczynić znajomość. Daichi tu niczemu nie był winny, po prostu wracał do domu feralnego wieczora, nic szczególnego, z seansu filmowego zorganizowanego w jednej z lokalnych restauracji. Nawet by tamtego dnia nie pamiętał, gdyby zaraz przed barem nie dopadł go ktoś podający się za ucznia z jego klasy. Może i prawda. Nie pamiętał jeszcze wszystkich twarzy, nie na samym początku roku szkolnego. A przy tym niezbyt postawny rówieśnik to ostatnie, czego Sawamura powinien się bać. Dobrotliwie podał swój numer telefonu i... to by było na tyle, bowiem po niedługim czasie każdy pomaszerował w swoim kierunku. Bez żadnego powodu, dlaczego mieliby się spotykać w weekend. Następny raz rozmawiali więc dopiero w poniedziałek, wtedy też zdybali się w klubie.

Daichi tu niczemu nie był winny. Dopiero później miał się stać współwinnym pogłębienia ich relacji. W następny piątek zaprosił Sugę do siebie na film. Polubił tego typa dość szybko, więc czemu nie? To pestka. Organizacja sprowadzała się do kupienia w drodze powrotnej ze szkoły czegoś do jedzenia i picia w pobliskim sklepie oraz włączenia komputera. Zawahał się na ułamek sekundy przy półce ze słodyczami, przeszukał pamięć. Wszakże świtało mu w głowie, iż nowy znajomy wspominał coś o osobistych preferencjach, jeżeli chodzi o jedzenie. Wrócił do domu i zmobilizował się do wzięcia prysznica, mimo że po niedawnym treningu miał ochotę paść na łóżko i zostać tam na bliżej nieokreślony czas. Będzie miło. Uspołeczni się trochę, ukulturalni może.

We dwoje szeleścili paczką ciastek przy filmie, a Sugawara uśmiechał się promiennie, jakby Daichi naprawdę zrobił coś niesamowitego. A przecież nie zrobił, po prostu pamiętał. Pamięć to nic wielkiego. Zresztą wszystko przypadkiem. Zwyczajnie – miał szczęście, że została mu w głowie nazwa producenta. Miał szczęście, że mógł sprawić Koushiemu radość.

Tydzień później powtórzył się prawie identyczny schemat. Ale że tym razem oglądali „Opowieść o dwóch siostrach", Sudze trochę zrzedła mina, kiedy miał wychodzić na opustoszałą, ciemną ulicę. Daichi zdecydował się przewietrzyć, odprowadzając chłopaka do jego domu. Bądź co bądź to żaden kłopot.

Rozpoczęli długi cykl, który nie zdawał się mieć ku końcowi.

W trakcie drugiego roku szkolnego Daichi przyłapał się na niewybrednej obsesji. Na jego prośbę, której, na szczęście, nie musiał uzasadniać, odtąd spotykali się u Sugi. Sugowe „tak, jasne" i żadnych pytań, co prawie martwiło. Można by pomyśleć, że rozumieją się bez słów. A Daichi nie był pewien, czy by tego chciał.

Czy chciałby, żeby Suga wiedział, jak wiele zmartwień przysparzał Daichiemu, kiedy wracał sam nocą. Nie, z tym brunet wolał się nie zdradzać.

Nawet jeżeli po jakimś czasie zaczął podejrzewać przyjaciela o podobne niepokoje. Każdy piątek, miłe rozpoczęcie weekendu, miał jeszcze jeden obowiązkowy punkt programu. Równo o północy przychodziła wiadomość, zawsze zastając Daichiego wchodzącego do pokoju, jakby jej autor miał siódmy zmysł wykształcony zawsze w tym celu.

„Przeżyłeś?"

„Można tak powiedzieć."

„Szkoda. Dobranoc i miłego następnego dnia."

Nie, sam kapitan nigdy by nie napisał. Ba, przecież faktem jest, że właśnie nigdy nie napisał. A nie raz chciał. Nie zrobił tego jednak, bo to by coś znaczyło, musiałoby coś znaczyć. Nie chciał się zawieść, rzucając o jedno głupie słowo za dużo przy jakiejkolwiek okazji, odsłaniając afekt być może innej niż przyjacielska natury.

Ani wbić sobie do zakutego łba za dużo nierealnych domniemań - a jednak cieszył się z owej wieczorno-porannej dawki złośliwości.

Tą drogą, okrężną, może i cierniową, doszedł do punktu, w którym tkwił dzisiaj. Dzwoniący do drzwi, czekający niecierpliwie. Trochę zakochany. Prawdopodobnie. I po prostu normalny, bowiem życie niezależnie od wszystkiego zawsze w jakiś sposób będzie usiłowało wyglądać na całkiem przeciętne. Zwyczajne przywitanie się z panią Sugawara, która otworzyła mu drzwi, jak to się zwykle zdarzało, kiedy akurat była blisko. Przejście pod drzwi Sugowego pokoju.

Zastukał cicho do drzwi, które, zaledwie przymknięte, nie zamknięte, otworzyły się szerzej, by Daichi mógł uśmiechnąć się na widok śpiącego z nosem w podręczniku Sugawary. Wszedł mimo wszystko, ostrożnie, jak najciszej zamknął drzwi za sobą, tym razem naprawdę. Po czym wygrzebał ze sterty rzeczy gospodarza inny podręcznik, przycupnął na podłodze obok łóżka i zabrał się leniwie za przeglądanie materiału na najbliższy sprawdzian. W końcu i tak nie miał co robić. Lecz zarazem nie chciał jeszcze wracać do siebie.

Tak, chyba wolał posiedzieć z Sugą.

To nic wielkiego.


End file.
